En amont
by Saturne
Summary: [SPOILERS saison 8 - Purgatoire - Destiel explicite] "Il me semblait avoir été très clair, Benny. Cas' et moi c'est un lot 2 en 1, promotion exceptionnelle, à prendre ou à laisser. Si l'ange passe pas, l'humain non plus, c'est comme ça. Je préfère rester ici pour toujours que partir sans lui. Capiche ?"


**Titre :** En amont

**Auteur :** Saturne

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural. Rien n'est à moi.

**Couple :** Destiel. Parce que canon ou pas, c'est la plus belle histoire d'amour que je connaisse. Et rien ni personne ne pourra me convaincre qu'ils ne sont pas désespérément amoureux l'un de l'autre.

**Avertissement :** Relation homosexuelle explicite. C'est mon tout premier lemon (officiellement en tout cas, parce que j'ai souvent écrit des cochoncetés dans des jdr ou pour des rp via msn), et je vous préviens, _je ne fais pas dans la rose_. Donc âmes sensibles et mineurs s'abstenir (ceci dit, je lis moi-même du porno gay hard depuis que j'ai 13 ans, je suis mal placée pour donner des conseils). Et attention SPOILERS du début de la saison 8 !

**Résumé : **_« __Il me semblait avoir été très clair, Benny. Cas' et moi c'est un lot 2 en 1, promotion exceptionnelle, à prendre ou à laisser. Si l'ange passe pas, l'humain non plus, c'est comme ça. Je préfère rester ici pour toujours que partir sans lui. Capiche ? »_

**Remarques :** Ce One-Shot est un cadeau à mes adorables lecteurs de ma fic _De la poésie pour poissons_, pour les remercier de leur fidélité à l'occasion des cent superbes reviews que je viens d'atteindre. Cette histoire leur est donc dédiée, parce qu'ils le valent bien. Oh yeah.

Ce One-Shot n'a absolument aucun rapport avec _De la poésie pour poissons_, donc vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir lu cette histoire pour lire ce qui suit.

S'il y a des reviews anonymes, j'y répondrai dans le prochain chapitre de ma fic (non, ce n'est pas du tout une tentative éhontée d'appâter de nouveaux lecteurs).

Dernière chose : inutile de demander une séquelle, il n'y en aura pas.

-Et une fois de plus, un grand merci à mon relecteur Jackallh !-

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**-En amont-**

« Trois jours de marche. Suis le ruisseau. Il y a une clairière... Tu y trouveras ton ange.

- Tu sais quoi, Mutt ? Je te crois.

Un geste vif, et ma lame s'enfonce profondément dans le crâne du rugaru. Un gargouillement étranglé lui échappe alors que le sang tiède coule goutte à goutte sur mes doigts. Une odeur aigre qui prend à la gorge s'élève dans l'air. Une puanteur de vieille carne oubliée au soleil.

Morfle, saloperie.

Ce n'est que lorsque sa langue transpercée dans sa bouche béante cesse de remuer que je dégage mon poignard, l'essuyant au passage sur la veste du monstre. S'il y a bien un truc que j'ai appris d'Alastair, c'est qu'on finit _toujours_ par obtenir une réponse avec un peu de persévérance. Ça a pris le temps, mais j'en ai eu la confirmation.

Je touche enfin au but, après des mois à rechercher Cas' jour et nuit. Enfin une piste sérieuse. Ça valait bien la peine de retourner tout ce putain de purgatoire, d'abord seul, puis avec un vamp' pour seule compagnie. Cas' doit avoir de sérieuses emmerdes pour avoir disparu sans un mot et pour n'avoir répondu à aucune de mes prières. Je ne vais pas le laisser tomber sur ce coup là. Je ne le laisserai plus jamais tomber.

Je fais signe à Benny de me suivre et m'engage à grandes enjambées dans la direction qu'a indiquée Mutt.

- T'aurais dû lui trancher la tête, Dean. C'est pas très propre ce que tu as fait là.

Je ne réponds rien, et scanne les environs pour tenter de percer l'obscurité et trouver ce fameux ruisseau.

Je suis bien placé pour savoir que pour buter un rugaru, il faut y foutre le feu. Mais ça, c'est la règle sur _Terre_ et là je n'ai pas le temps pour un barbecue. Je décapite à tour de bras des monstres depuis des mois sans prendre le temps de les identifier, et j'ai fini par conclure que les règles sont légèrement différentes ici. Je ne me suis jamais attardé assez longtemps près d'un cadavre pour vérifier si la décapitation était efficace sur des monstres autres que vampires, goules, arachnides ou autres joyeusetés. Décapite d'abord, réfléchis après. Mais même si Mutt s'en sort, il est enchaîné à cet arbre avec un cerveau transpercé. S'il ne se fait pas bouffer par d'autres monstres, je peux être sûr qu'on lui a fait passer toute envie de se frotter à nous.

- Il racontait sûrement n'importe quoi pour qu'on le lâche. Il savait rien, je te dis, dit Benny d'une voix traînante et exaspérée.

Je le coupe en levant un doigt, et tends l'oreille. J'aurais juré avoir entendu...

- C'est par là.

Le vampire soupire et me suit de mauvaise grâce. Je plisse les yeux, et plus nous avançons entre les silhouettes sombres et inquiétantes des arbres, plus le son cristallin d'un ruissellement se fait distinct.

Si moi je l'ai entendu, Benny aussi l'a repéré depuis longtemps et n'a rien dit. De toute évidence il n'est pas chaud pour qu'on retrouve Cas', et ça je l'ai bien compris depuis le début.

- On part dans la mauvaise direction, Dean. On s'éloigne de plus en plus du portail avec tes conneries. On pourrait déjà être dehors à cette heure-là.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, Benny. Je ne vais nulle part sans mon ange.

Benny m'a rejoint depuis un mois environ, et s'il se révèle très utile pour couvrir mes arrières et me dénicher des monstres bien informés, il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il essaye de me faire renoncer à Cas', sans doute pressé de saigner à mort des innocents à l'extérieur. Je ne peux pas blairer ces saloperies de suceurs de sang, et c'est vraiment parce que je n'ai pas le choix que je ne l'ai pas déjà raccourci d'une tête.

- Si c'est vraiment un ange, il devrait être capable de se démerder seul, tu crois pas ? Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas déjà quitté le Purgatoire en te laissant pourrir ici ?

Je serre la mâchoire et lui jette un regard dur alors qu'il me rattrape et marche à mes côtés.

- Il n'est pas vraiment en état de se défendre, je réponds d'une voix rauque. Il s'est passé plein de merdes dernièrement et il a un peu.. perdu la boule. Mais même sans toute sa tête, Cas' ne m'abandonnerait pas. Pas après tout ce qu'il a foutu en l'air pour moi...

C'est avec le recul que je mesure enfin tout ce que Cas' a fait pour l'humanité. Pour nous. Pour moi. Il s'est rebellé contre ses propres frères, a contré le destin, mené une guerre civile, pactisé avec un démon, ouvert le purgatoire et massacré sa propre famille. Tout ça juste pour que Sammy et moi vivions tranquilles sans servir de capotes pour ces fils de pute d'Archanges. Il a sauvé l'Humanité, il a sauvé mon petit frère de la folie, et je ne lui ai rien donné en échange. Rien.

Alors je ne vais pas renoncer à lui s'il se trouve quelque part dans le Purgatoire, peut-être en danger, aux prises avec un monstre légendaire ou je ne sais quoi. Il est ici par ma faute. Il ne voulait plus se battre, mais l'a fait quand même, pour moi. Alors la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, c'est le sortir de là.

- Mouais. J'ai déjà vu de supers potes m'abandonner pour moins que ça. T'es pas obligé de m'écouter, mais fais pas le surpris quand je te dirai que je te l'avais bien dit.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais il m'interrompt en pointant du doigt un fourré.

- Tiens, le voilà ton ruisseau. On trouve ton petit copain vite fait et on se barre d'ici. Tu pues le sang humain frais à des lieues à la ronde. C'est comme si tu plantais des flèches dans toute la zone avec inscrit « buffet gratuit » dessus.

J'enjambe le fourré et me retrouve face à un cours d'eau, presque une rivière, qui serpente entre les cailloux. L'eau est pure et translucide. Sans doute le seul truc pur dans tout le Purgatoire.

- Ouais, et j'imagine que si j'étais pas ta carte sortie de prison, t'aurais été le premier à te servir une pinte, hein ?

Benny qui regardait le ruisseau lève les yeux vers moi et esquisse un sourire narquois en faisant sortir ses dents pointues. Ça a l'air de l'amuser. Putain de vampire.

- Allez, pas de temps à perdre, dis-je.

Je me mets aussitôt en chemin en remontant le courant, les yeux rivés sur le flot paisible de l'eau qui s'écoule entre les galets, reflétant le ciel vide et noir comme une flaque d'encre.

- Crois-le ou pas, mais quand on m'a tranché la tête, j'avais saigné personne depuis un bail, et j'ai pas l'intention de m'y remettre une fois sorti d'ici.

Je ne retiens pas un grognement méprisant. Mais bien sûr. Prends-moi pour un con, aussi.

J'ai été un vampire moi aussi, je suis bien placé pour savoir que des pulsions pareilles, ça se refoule pas plus d'un jour ou deux. Même Lenore, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, a fini par rechuter elle aussi. On ne peut pas aller contre sa nature, elle reprend toujours le dessus.

- Bah tiens. Alors comme ça t'es dans un trip végétarien ? Et tu vas me dire que tu scintilles au soleil comme une boule de disco, aussi ?

- Quoi ?

Je ricane tout bas en secouant la tête, désabusé. Une fois de plus, une référence qui tombe à l'eau. Je sens mon cœur se serrer en pensant à Cas' et à son expression toujours confuse ou frustrée face à mes blagues.

- Laisse tomber. Estime-toi heureux de ne pas comprendre.

Benny hausse les épaules d'un air peu intéressé et reprend :

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne buvais plus de sang. Seulement, plus à la source. Le sang transfusé n'est pas si mauvais si on ne fait pas la fine bouche.

Il s'interrompt et arrête de marcher, le corps figé alors qu'il se tourne lentement vers la forêt sombre. Il serre fermement son arme, et pointe les arbres du menton. Il me semble voir une ou deux silhouettes sombres aux yeux brillants se couler derrière les arbres dans les ténèbres.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais. Ils sont là pour la tournée générale. Plus on s'attarde dans le Purgatoire, plus ils te trouvent appétissant.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Ils sont combien ?

- Au moins cinq ou six. Je les entends approcher.

Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'un vampire comme acolyte, c'est foutrement pratique. Avec son ouïe et son odorat, Benny est capable de prévoir l'arrivée de la plupart des monstres, même au sein de la nuit la plus noire. Seuls les plus furtifs et silencieux échappent à sa vigilance.

Je me tiens dos au ruisseau, mon arme en main. L'adrénaline court dans mes veines, et lorsque le premier monstre se rue sur moi, c'est avec un sentiment d'exaltation purificateur que je lui tranche la tête d'un geste souple, ignorant le sang qui gicle sur moi quand je réceptionne le second avec une décapitation dans les règles de l'art.

Trois autres se jettent sur moi à la fois, sans aucune stratégie. La soif de sang les rend stupides. Ce n'est qu'alors que j'identifie leur espèce. Des putains d'Arachnides. J'ai horreur de ces saloperies aux yeux vitreux. Je fais un écart sur le côté, et dans sa précipitation, il y en a un qui chute dans le ruisseau. Benny décapite le second d'un geste sûr, et je repousse le troisième d'un coup de pied en pleine poitrine. Il tombe à terre et je le décapite tandis que Benny achève celui qui patauge dans le ruisseau.

- Ton humanité fait vraiment chier, Dean. En cinquante ans, j'ai pas croisé autant de monstres qu'en un mois avec toi.

Il rince la lame de son arme dans le ruisseau qui se teinte de sang vicié que le courant emporte au loin, et j'en fais de même en rinçant sommairement mon visage pour enlever le plus gros du sang grumeleux qui macule ma joue et mon oreille.

- Tu seras bien content de mon humanité quand on sortira tous les trois de ce merdier.

- Tous les _trois _? On va perdre encore combien de temps à se promener jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes l'idée qu'il s'est fait la malle, ton ange ?

- C'est ma condition. C'est l'humain avec l'ange en prime ou rien du tout.

Benny lève ses mains humides d'un air défaitiste avant de sortir du ruisseau pour reprendre la route. Je frémis d'anticipation en regardant le cours d'eau qui serpente au loin, à demi dissimulé par les ténèbres et les immenses arbres. Je vais enfin retrouver Cas'.

- C'est une perte de temps : même s'il ne s'est pas barré, rien ne nous garantit qu'il pourra passer le portail.

- On verra bien quand on y sera. Ton portail ne va pas disparaître, on a tout le temps. Et je buterai jusqu'au dernier fils de pute du Purgatoire s'il le faut, mais je ne pars pas d'ici sans Cas'.

- J'avais compris ça. Mais c'est que je suis pressé, moi.

Je lui glisse un regard en coin, et au lieu de son habituel rictus suffisant, c'est un masque neutre que je vois, dont les yeux luisent de tristesse.

- Si c'est pas pour te gaver de sang, alors pourquoi ? Quel est l'intérêt de vivre comme un vampire pacifiste ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu t'accroches autant à cet ange ?

Je détourne les yeux et accélère le pas, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux rivés sur le ruissellement continu de l'eau.

- Sujet sensible, je présume ? reprend-t-il d'une voix ironique. Eh bien dis-toi que c'est pareil pour moi. Mais je peux t'assurer que j'ai une très bonne raison de sortir d'ici.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai. Ça me ferait chier de devoir te chasser une fois dehors parce que t'as joué au con.

Benny rit de bon cœur et je ne peux empêcher un sourire d'effleurer mes lèvres. Tout en avançant d'un pas rapide, je souffle une brève prière à Cas', tout bas. Je sais que Benny m'entend, mais je m'en fous. Il a l'habitude.

_- Cas', sois en vie, mec... Ne sois pas mort, c'est tout ce que je te demande..._

Nous poursuivons le chemin en silence, sur nos gardes, alors que le jour blafard se lève. Il n'y a pourtant pas de soleil, ni de lune, ni même d'étoiles, mais le rythme des jours et nuits est à peu près le même que sur Terre. Mis à part les arbres, la végétation terne et les herbes sauvages, nulle vie aux alentours. Tout est comme décoloré et mort, et pourtant, malgré la fatigue, la puanteur, la peur qui vibre sous ma peau, le risque constant de se faire attaquer, et mon inquiétude pour Cas' qui me ronge les entrailles, je me sens étrangement bien. Serein. Depuis mon arrivée, je n'ai pas eu besoin de manger, ni de boire, ni de dormir. Les règles sont simples, ici, et j'ai un objectif clair et défini. Je n'ai personne à protéger à part moi-même. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour Sam, je sais qu'il est à l'abri sur Terre, même s'il cherche sans doute désespérément un moyen de me libérer. Tout est d'une simplicité rafraîchissante, sans prise de tête, sans conneries de mensonges ou trahisons, de trucs qu'on me cache, ou de projet de fin du monde imminente. Je peux laisser aller mes instincts de chasseur, et me concentrer sur une seule et unique chose. Trouver Cas'.

Mes pieds sont humides dans mes chaussures, et je sens des cloques se former lentement à cause des frottements. Des gouttes de sueur tiède dévalent régulièrement le long de mon échine en trempant un peu plus mon t-shirt et ma chemise. Mais je garde quand même ma veste en cuir par-dessus le tout. Elle appartenait à papa, et je ne la laisserai pas dans ce trou à monstres. Et parfois quand, au cœur de la nuit, la température chute brusquement, je suis bien content de l'avoir.

Même habitué à mon odeur depuis des mois, je sens que je schlingue. Et pas juste un peu. L'odeur âcre de la vieille sueur se mêle à celle de mes chaussures trop usées, et mes vêtements sont maculés d'un subtil mélange de sang croupi de différentes espèces de monstres. Et pourtant, j'essaye de garder un semblant d'hygiène en me rasant avec ma lame quand j'en ai l'occasion, ou juste en me rinçant le visage. Mais pas moyen de faire mieux, pas avec toutes ces saloperies qui peuvent se jeter sur moi à tout instant – je ne peux pas prendre le risque de retirer mes fringues et de lâcher mon arme. De toute façon, c'est le Purgatoire, pas un putain de concours de beauté.

Heureusement que je n'ai plus besoin de chier ou pisser non plus. Y a pas plus vulnérable qu'un mec qui pose sa pêche.

- Tu devrais te reposer. Tu vas nous claquer dans les pattes si ça continue.

- Je vais bien. On ne va pas s'arrêter si près du but.

J'ai beau ne plus avoir besoin de dormir, mon corps se fatigue quand même. En général, une heure de repos me suffit, mais c'est rare que les monstres nous foutent la paix assez longtemps pour que j'en profite pleinement.

L'air est lourd. Suffoquant. J'essuie mon front d'un revers de manche, mais la sueur continue de couler, glissant le long de mes tempes et se perdant dans mon cou. Je crois que seul l'avant de mon t-shirt est encore sec. Sous ma veste, il colle à ma peau poisseuse de crasse. Mais ça, j'ai l'habitude. Mon problème, c'est plutôt mes pieds qui me font un mal de chien, et mes jambes qui se raidissent un peu plus à chaque heure qui s'écoule. Même ma main crispée sur mon arme devient douloureuse.

Ce n'est qu'après une attaque surprise de vampires où j'ai bien failli manquer ma cible que Benny m'assied de force sur un des cadavres sans tête près du ruisseau.

- Juste vingt minutes et on repart. Et on ne discute pas.

Je m'apprête à protester mais me tais en croisant son regard autoritaire. Il a raison. Je dois garder mes forces, si je veux être en mesure d'aider Cas', surtout s'il a effectivement des ennuis graves. Je lève les yeux au ciel pour la forme et retire mes chaussures, tandis que Benny s'assied à son tour sur le même cadavre que moi, mais dans l'autre sens afin de couvrir mes arrières. Le sang coule de la chair à vif du cou, et la terre le boit avidement.

- Ça refoule, là-dedans. Il était temps que tu prennes un bain de pieds, mon pote, dit Benny en fronçant le nez avec dégoût.

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord alors que je retire avec précaution mes chaussettes trouées qui ont quasiment fusionné avec la chair meurtrie de la plante de mes pieds. L'odeur me prend au nez, et je me hâte de les plonger dans l'eau claire et fraîche. Je pousse un soupir de bien-être en remuant les orteils, laissant le courant emporter la crasse et la fatigue. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Benny aiguiser son arme avec une pierre ramassée par terre, sans pour autant quitter la forêt des yeux. Je profite de cet instant de calme pour me rincer le visage et me raser à l'aveugle avec ma lame.

- Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans ce merdier avec un ange, au fait ?

Je rince ma lame dans le ruisseau en me caressant le menton pensivement. En plus d'un mois, Benny n'avait pas posé la moindre question, pas même en m'entendant marmonner mes prières à Cas', chaque soir.

- Longue histoire, et t'en croirais pas un mot. C'est un bordel sans nom.

- Oh je t'assure qu'après avoir été transformé en vampire et m'être retrouvé ici, il n'y a plus grand chose qui m'étonne. J'ai eu l'occasion de constater que toutes les légendes, tous les mythes sont vrais et se retrouvent ici à leur mort. La poubelle de l'univers. Alors rien de ce que tu pourrais raconter me surprendrait. Même si je suis assez curieux de voir ton fameux emplumé et à quoi il ressemble.

Je lave sommairement mes chaussettes et les essore de mon mieux en laissant échapper un bref rire rauque. A chaque torsion, un liquide grisâtre – du jus de chaussette – s'écoule du tissu râpé.

- Tu risques d'être déçu. Il ressemble à un comptable, même s'il a adopté des airs de hippie dernièrement. Mais ce n'est que son enveloppe humaine, ça. Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble en vrai. Sa véritable apparence crame les yeux et sa véritable voix perce les tympans.

- Ah ouais. Pas pratique, ça.

- Comme tu dis.

Benny lâche sa pierre et souffle sur sa lame. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serais assis sur un vampire mort à sympathiser avec un autre vampire – officiellement mort lui aussi, d'ailleurs – tout en cherchant un ange cinglé... La présence de Benny est calme, réconfortante. Étrange impression venant d'une créature sanguinaire que j'ai l'habitude de chasser depuis toujours, et qui pourrait se jeter sur moi à tout moment pour se faire un petit cocktail sanglant. Je me sens à l'aise, un peu comme si j'étais avec Sam. Sauf que Benny n'a pas besoin de ma protection, lui. Il n'est pas à ma charge, et n'est pas sous ma responsabilité. Et ça fait du bien.

Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami. Ça a toujours été Sam. Protéger Sam et obéir à papa. Il n'y a jamais eu de la place pour autre chose.

Quant à Cas'... Cas', c'est différent. Pas une relation d'égal à égal, comme avec Benny. Avec Cas', rien n'a été normal, et ce depuis le début. Si tant est qu'il y ait déjà eu quelque chose de _normal_ dans ma vie. Parce que ouais, ce début d'amitié bizarre avec un vampire mort au Purgatoire qui veut squatter mon corps pour s'échapper et faire je ne sais quoi, c'est la relation la plus normale et saine que j'aie jamais vécue. Ma vie est vraiment tordue.

Pour ce qui est de Cas'... il y avait tellement de choses en jeu entre nous, avec l'Apocalypse, le Paradis, l'Enfer et le Purgatoire, qu'il était difficile de le voir autrement que comme une menace, puis un allié extrêmement puissant. Je lui ai demandé plus à chaque fois, et à chaque fois il a tout sacrifié pour moi. Et pour une fois, c'est à mon tour de l'aider. Car cela fait longtemps qu'il est devenu plus qu'un allié : un élément à part entière de ma vie, de ma famille.

- Tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend dehors ?

La voix de Benny m'a tiré de mes pensées, et je retire mes pieds du ruisseau pour remettre mes chaussettes puis mes chaussures.

- Mon petit frère, Sam. Un grand nerd aux cheveux longs, têtu comme une mule, goûts de chiottes en musique et en femmes, et qui aime les discours pleins de sentiments larmoyants.

Ma voix déborde de tendresse malgré moi.

- Tant mieux. C'est toujours bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'attend.

- Et toi ?

Benny secoue lentement la tête avec un sourire malsain.

- Non. Ils ne m'attendent pas, et ne me verront pas venir.

J'arque les sourcils en attendant la suite, mais Benny ne dit plus un mot et se relève en crachant au sol. Je hausse les épaules et le suis, me sentant revigoré.

La journée suivante s'écoule lentement, entrecoupée d'attaques de monstres dont le sang m'éclabousse à nouveau le visage. Je les abats tous au plus vite, ne voulant pas perdre une minute. Car chaque pas me rapproche de Cas'.

Et c'est le lendemain enfin, en début de journée, que nous apparaît Cas' sur notre rive. Il est accroupi face à la rivière et je ne vois pas son visage, mais je reconnaîtrais ce trench-coat – même souillé – et cette silhouette entre mille. J'accélère le pas et crie son nom de peur qu'il ne me fasse le coup de disparaître sous mes yeux comme il en a l'habitude.

Le temps que j'arrive à sa hauteur, il s'est levé et tourné vers moi. Et ouais, il a beau avoir une _barbe_ et être au moins aussi crade que moi, voire plus, c'est bien lui, en vie, et intact. Le soulagement m'envahit et je me sens rire malgré moi en marchant droit sur lui pour l'enfermer dans mes bras. Rien à foutre de tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur mon espace personnel, je suis trop content et soulagé. Parce que j'ai eu beau affirmer à Benny chaque jour que Cas' était vivant, et m'efforcer de le penser moi-même, la vérité est que je craignais qu'il soit mort, lui aussi, comme tous ceux qui m'approchent trop et sont assez stupides pour vouloir m'aider. L'étreinte est brève, mais suffit à m'emplir les narines de fortes effluves musquées de transpiration et de saleté.

Un ange qui pue. L'idée me fait sourire encore plus alors que je me détache de lui pour mieux le regarder.

- Putain, c'est bon de te voir, dis-je.

Cas' a son air neutre habituel plaqué sur le visage, et c'est rassurant de ne plus le voir sourire comme un hippie complètement stone ou agir comme un gamin qui a peur d'être grondé. C'est mon bon vieux Cas' qui se trouve devant moi. L'odeur et la barbe en plus. C'est étrange de le voir aussi négligé. Il pourrait passer pour un clodo, là.

- Jolie barbiche, j'ajoute en la touchant brièvement.

- Merci.

Sa voix est aussi grave que d'habitude, et putain, après presque un an à le chercher l'angoisse au ventre, c'est trop bon de l'entendre à nouveau.

Je sais que j'ai un sourire stupide collé sur ma face, mais je n'arrive pas à le décrocher.

Avec tout ça, j'en ai presque oublié Benny. Je devrais faire les présentations.

- Laisse-moi te présenter quelqu'un. Voilà Benny. Benny, voilà Cas'.

Mon pote vampire ne semble pas plus enthousiaste que ça et salue Cas' de mauvaise grâce. Je retiens de justesse un « je te l'avais dit » triomphant. Cas' n'a pas bougé du Purgatoire. Il ne m'a pas laissé. Je le savais. Et il a forcément une bonne explication pour sa présence ici.

- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Cas' a un air empreint de panique comme un animal traqué, le regard instable. Peut-être est-il encore fou ? A-t-il seulement entendu toutes mes prières ? Pourquoi ne s'explique-t-il pas sur sa disparition ?

Une pointe d'inquiétude me gèle l'estomac, et je tente de l'ignorer.

- De manière sanglante, j'élude bien vite. Tu te sens bien ?

- Tu veux dire : est-ce que je suis toujours... ?

Il trace un petit cercle du bout du doigt au niveau de sa tempe. Ce n'est pas ce que je demandais, mais c'est aussi quelque chose que je voudrais savoir. Je sens le regard de Benny peser sur moi.

- Si tu veux parler de ça, alors ouais, vas-y.

Allez, Cas', donne-moi raison. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas laissé en plan exprès. Benny se trompe, montre-lui.

- Non, je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit. Mais il faut dire que 94 % des psychotiques pensent être parfaitement sains d'esprit, donc je suppose que nous devrions nous demander ce que signifie _sain d'esprit_.

- C'est une bonne question, dis-je sans conviction.

Il tourne autour du pot avec tout ce charabia. Exactement comme quand il détournait le sujet avec ses abeilles, son miel, ses pénis de chat, ses jeux de société ou ses sandwiches. Comme un gosse qui essaye d'éviter la fessée. Il n'aborde pas le sujet épineux, et moi-même je n'ose plus le faire. Quelque chose me dit que la réponse ne va pas me plaire, et je veux conserver un peu plus longtemps en moi le bonheur de l'avoir retrouvé sain et sauf. C'est l'essentiel. Cas' a une bonne raison et il me la dira quand nous serons sortis d'ici. J'ai confiance en lui, il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber et ce n'est sûrement pas le Purgatoire qui l'aurait fait commencer.

Mais bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur Benny.

- Pourquoi t'as laissé Dean en plan ?

- Mec, dis-je pour le couper.

Mais mon pote vampire ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire. Quel emmerdeur.

- De ce que j'ai compris, vous avez atterri ensemble au pays des monstres et l'emplumé s'est barré. Je pense qu'il te doit des explications.

Mais qu'il la ferme ! Cas' n'a pas à se justifier. Pas devant lui, en tout cas. C'est entre Cas' et moi.

- Écoute, on était encerclés, ok ? Un monstre a dû sauter sur Cas', et de toute évidence il lui a botté le cul, pas vrai ?

Je fixe Cas' en espérant qu'il confirme, qu'il fasse disparaître cette sale sensation qui commence à me geler les tripes. La même que lorsque j'ai compris que Sam buvait du sang de démon. Ou que Cas' bossait en douce avec Crowley.

- Non.

La voix de Cas', et pire, son regard fuyant, me plombent l'estomac.

Putain.

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

- _Quoi_ ?

Dis-moi qu'il y a une autre explication. Que Benny n'avait pas raison depuis le début et que j'ai refusé d'accepter la réalité.

- Je me suis enfui.

- Tu t'es _enfui _? je répète, incrédule.

Putain de merde, Cas'. Espèce de fils de pute.

- Je le devais.

C'est comme se prendre un seau d'eau en pleine face. Une sueur glacée glisse le long de mon dos alors que la colère s'infiltre lentement dans mes veines. Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais les mots sortent de la bouche de Cas', pas de celle de Benny.

Et ça veut dire quoi, ça, « je le devais », merde ? Je mérite ma putain d'explication !

- C'est ton excuse pour m'avoir laissé avec ces gorilles-loups ?

Je ne sais pas quelles étaient ces saloperies avec lesquelles il m'a laissé en plan, mais j'avais jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Heureusement que ces monstres-là, bien que forts et rapides, étaient particulièrement stupides.

- Dean...

Si je n'étais pas bien placé pour savoir que frapper un ange est un coup à se péter les os, je lui foutrais mon poing dans la face.

- Tu t'es barré – et quoi ? T'as fait du camping ?

Je sais qu'il n'est plus le même depuis qu'il a absorbé le mal de Sam, qu'il fuit le conflit et refuse de se battre. Mais bordel on était deux à se retrouver dans cette merde, on aurait dû se serrer les coudes, fou ou pas ! On abandonne pas un ami, un _frère_, dans le danger ! Il se foutait que je me fasse déchiqueter avec pour seule arme un poignard ? Je me suis retrouvé ici parce que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour nettoyer _ses_ merdes ! C'est _lui_ qui a fait la connerie d'ouvrir le Purgatoire ! Il aurait dû rester avec moi pour qu'on se protège mutuellement !

- Je t'ai adressé des prières, Cas', tous les soirs !

- Je sais.

Ses yeux sont carrément baissés à présent, avec un air triste et coupable à la fois. Seule la présence impassible de Benny à mes côtés m'empêche de péter un plomb et le secouer ou au moins le forcer à me regarder dans les yeux.

Je le savais. Je le _savais_, qu'il m'entendait, depuis tout ce temps ! Putain, je l'ai supplié, dans mes prières, j'ai exprimé toute mon inquiétude, et plus encore ! Et il a tout écouté tranquillement en se tournant les pouces et en regardant l'eau couler comme un connard de hippie pacifiste ?!

- Tu _sais_, et tu n'as pas... ?!

Je m'interromps, à court de mots. Cas' fixe obstinément le sol, les épaules basses.

Non, quelque chose ne cadre pas dans le tableau.

Il semble épuisé, le regard lourd et éteint, et surtout, ses vêtements sont aussi sales et maculés de sang que les miens, sinon plus. S'il s'est barré juste pour fuir le combat, il ne serait pas dans cet état.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Pourquoi les choses sont-elles toujours si compliquées dès qu'il s'agit de Cas' ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, bordel ?

- Je suis un ange dans le pays des abominations. Des choses me traquent depuis l'instant où nous sommes arrivés.

Il me regarde enfin dans les yeux, mais le ton accusateur dans sa voix ne fait qu'enflammer ma colère. S'il a entendu mes prières, il _sait_ que j'avais des monstres au cul moi aussi !

- Bienvenue au club ! j'explose.

Le regard de Cas' se durcit.

- Ce ne sont pas juste des monstres, Dean, ce sont des _Léviathans _! Ma tête est mise à prix, et j'essayais de garder une longueur d'avance sur eux, pour...

Il détourne les yeux brièvement et achève :

- … pour les garder loin de toi.

Oh mon Dieu, Cas'...

Toute ma colère s'évanouit en un instant, et je sens mon cœur se contracter douloureusement. Cas' a passé tout ce temps à combattre des Léviathans, seul ? Pour m'en protéger ?

Ça explique pourquoi je n'en ai croisé aucun. Cas' m'a laissé le menu fretin. Il savait qu'en tant que chasseur, je saurais m'en tirer.

- C'est pour ça que je me suis enfui, ajoute-t-il d'une voix basse.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Une fois de plus, Cas' fait quelque chose de complètement stupide et suicidaire sans me consulter, prenant le risque de se faire haïr et tuer juste pour me sauver.

Putain de merde, Cas'... Je ne mérite pas autant de dévotion... _Personne_ ne mérite autant de dévotion.

Un silence s'étire alors qu'il nous regarde tour à tour avant de tourner les yeux vers le ruisseau.

- Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît.

Ses yeux ne cessent de bouger, à l'affût, comme s'il craignait qu'une horde de Léviathans débarque à tout moment. Ce qui est fort possible.

- Bonne idée, lance Benny. Allons-y.

- Attends, attends, je le coupe.

Il est hors de question que je laisse Cas' seul dans le Purgatoire à affronter les Léviathans. Je ne le laisserai plus se sacrifier pour moi.

- Cas'... On va sortir d'ici. On rentre chez nous.

Je vais le sortir de là. Je me suis comporté comme un con avec lui, en l'utilisant comme une arme sans me demander ce qu'il pouvait bien traverser et ressentir. Il s'est rebellé pour moi, merde. Une fois sur Terre, je me rachèterai auprès de lui. Il n'y a plus de menace d'Apocalypse, plus de Raphaël, de Michael ou de Lucifer. Je vais lui montrer que parfois, il y a des récompenses, des bons côtés, que la vie n'est pas toujours merdique. Il a sauvé l'humanité, il a sauvé ma famille. Je vais lui faire goûter les meilleures tartes des États-Unis et lui montrer Dr Sexy MD. Il a assez morflé, et n'a reçu que des claques en retour. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Je vais le sortir de là.

- Dean, je ne peux pas.

- Si, tu peux. Benny, dis-lui.

- Le Purgatoire a une sortie de secours. Mais je ne sais pas du tout si les anges peuvent la prendre.

Il met de la mauvaise volonté. Je lui jette un regard agacé.

- Bah on verra bien, je le coupe.

Je tourne les yeux vers Cas', presque sur le point de le supplier comme je le faisais dans mes prières. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il reste enfermé ici.

- Cas', mon pote, j'ai besoin de toi.

La tristesse envahit ses yeux alors qu'il m'observe fixement.

- Dean... murmure-t-il.

Mais je ne le laisse pas finir. Il est temps qu'il comprenne que je ne le lâcherai pas. Plus jamais.

- Et si les Léviathans veulent se frotter à nous, qu'ils le fassent ! On a déjà buté ces saloperies une fois, on peut le refaire.

On a traversé ensemble l'Enfer, le Paradis, l'Apocalypse et maintenant le Purgatoire, ce ne sont pas quelques Léviathans de merde qui vont nous séparer. Cas' secoue la tête avec un air défaitiste.

- C'est trop dangereux.

Bon. Là, il commence à me gonfler.

- Laisse-moi te le dire une bonne fois pour toutes : je ne pars pas d'ici sans toi. Compris ?

Il se tourne lentement vers moi avec un air mortellement sérieux.

- J'ai compris.

Nous échangeons un long regard alors que je sens un sourire recourber mes lèvres. Seul le ruissellement continu du cours d'eau meuble le silence alors que je dévisage mon ange déchu abonné aux sacrifices stupides.

Cette fois-ci, dès qu'on sera de retour sur Terre, je lui demanderai de rester, de ne pas retourner au Paradis. Ce que je n'avais pas osé lui demander après l'Apocalypse. Mais maintenant, je sais ce que je veux. Je veux chasser avec mon petit frère et Cas', prendre la route tous ensemble dans l'Impala avec de la bonne musique à fond, et faire naître de vrais sourires sur le visage de l'ange, lui faire découvrir un paquet de films pour qu'il comprenne enfin mes blagues, et...

Un raclement de gorge interrompt le cours de mes pensées, et je tourne la tête vers Benny qui fait tourner son arme d'un air impatient.

- C'est bien beau tout ça mais on est à des semaines de marche du portail, avec apparemment des Léviathans au cul en plus des joyeusetés habituelles. Bien joué. Dean, ramasse ton ange et on se casse d'ici fissa.

J'acquiesce et pose ma main sur l'épaule de Cas', le faisant passer devant moi – après l'avoir perdu de vue si longtemps, je préfère qu'il reste dans mon champ de vision. Son trench-coat est poisseux de sang et de crasse et colle un peu à mes doigts quand je les retire.

- Allez, Cas', en route.

Nous quittons la clairière pour nous enfoncer dans les bois, suivant Benny qui semble savoir exactement où il va. S'il se trouve ici depuis cinquante ans comme il me l'a dit, il doit bien connaître les lieux, en effet.

- J'aimerais m'assurer d'un truc, Dean : si ton ange est trop gros pour passer le portail, toi et moi on sort quand même de ce trou, hein ?

Et voilà Benny qui remet ça.

- Il me semblait avoir été très clair, Benny. Cas' et moi c'est un lot 2 en 1, promotion exceptionnelle, à prendre ou à laisser. Si l'ange passe pas, l'humain non plus, c'est comme ça. Je préfère rester ici pour toujours que partir sans lui. Capiche ?

Benny émet un grognement mécontent, et je remarque que les épaules de Cas' se sont crispées. Et que ses cheveux sont sales, mais sans doute pas plus que les miens.

- C'est stupide, Dean, dit Cas' d'une voix rocailleuse. Tu as la possibilité de retourner sur Terre, tu n'as pas à...

- Sujet clos, Cas'.

Il tourne légèrement la tête et ses yeux bleus me jettent un regard inexpressif.

La voix traînante de Benny s'élève à nouveau, chargée de frustration :

- De tous les Humains qui pouvaient tomber dans le Purgatoire, il fallait que ce soit le plus borné qui soit. T'es couplé avec une mule, ou quoi ?

- Les gènes de Dean sont parfaitement humains.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je sens que ces quelques semaines vont être longues.

Les jours qui suivent me confirment ma crainte. Même si les Léviathans ne nous ont pas encore honorés d'une visite, les monstres de tout poil redoublent d'ardeur et se jettent sur nous à tout moment, ralentissant notre progression. Mais ce n'est pas le plus gênant, parce qu'à présent, avec rien de moins qu'un ange du Seigneur dans notre manche, même des nids entiers ne sont pas à la hauteur. Parce qu'il faut l'avouer, Cas' est _badass_, et abat les pires saloperies – ouais, même des putains de dragons – d'un simple contact, sans même cligner des yeux. Du gâteau.

Non, ce qui porte vraiment sur les nerfs, ce sont ces mêmes conversations qu'on repasse en boucle chaque jour. Benny qui peste contre la présence de Cas', Cas' qui ne demande qu'à se sacrifier joyeusement, et bordel tous les deux passent leur temps à se la comparer avec des arguments toujours plus ridicules. J'en ai marre de jouer l'arbitre, sérieux. Vivement qu'on trouve ce putain de portail, qu'on rentre sur Terre, que Sammy aille nous chercher de la tarte pendant qu'on se décrasse. Et que Benny va aller saigner quelques innocents. Parce que ouais, je ne le crois toujours pas, et c'est un sujet récurrent de plus.

Le sixième jour, des loups-garous – une horde – nous attaquent sous leur forme animale. Ils ne sont qu'une dizaine, mais rapides et féroces. J'en décapite un sans problème, puis un deuxième juste au moment où il allait me happer la jambe, pendant que Benny en occupe deux autres, arme en main et rictus en coin. Cas', lui, élimine méthodiquement le reste du groupe, sans même broncher sous leurs attaques. Comme s'il chassait des moucherons.

J'essuie mon front trempé de sueur lorsque je me sens percuté dans le dos avec la force brute d'un train, et tombe au sol, ma tête heurtant violemment une pierre sur le côté gauche. Les sons s'alourdissent comme si j'avais été plongé sous l'eau et un sifflement suraigu emplit mes oreilles. Une masse pesante me cloue au sol, la joue plaquée dans la poussière, et je tourne mon œil droit avec un juron en voyant un loup-garou – un peu flou – ouvrir sa large gueule pleine de crocs. Un filet de bave chaud et visqueux coule sur ma joue droite et je fronce le nez à l'odeur fétide qui agresse mes narines.

Oh putain. Moi qui croyais avoir tout vu niveau odeurs ici...

La gueule béante s'avance pour se refermer sur ma nuque, quand une soudaine lumière vive me fait plisser l'œil. Je vois la silhouette de Cas' dominer le monstre, la main plaquée sur son crâne velu, le fixant d'un air froid et terrible alors que la lumière disparaît, et que le loup-garou retombe lourdement sur mon dos, sa gueule béante et calcinée juste en face de moi.

- Urgh... Virez-moi ça de là... j'articule avec difficulté en tentant de me dégager.

Le sifflement me vrille toujours les tympans mais se fait moins puissant et persiste seulement en fond sonore, mêmes si les sons restent étouffés et déformés. Cas' se penche et saisit la fourrure du dos du monstre, l'envoyant valser au loin comme s'il était aussi léger qu'un fétu de paille. Ouais. _Badass_.

Je me redresse en vacillant, une main posée sur l'arbre le plus proche pour me tenir, tandis que l'autre n'a pas desserré sa prise sur le manche de mon arme.

Merde. J'aurais pas dû me relever. Une sensation nauséeuse m'envahit et je manque de trébucher, désorienté.

- Ça va aller, Dean ?

Voix de Benny. Son visage flou apparaît brièvement devant mes yeux, et je les plisse. Tout tourne autour de moi et une douleur sourde vrille mon crâne.

Le visage barbu de Cas' apparaît à son tour, et je me sens plaqué le dos contre le tronc d'arbre, avec une douce fermeté. Une main se glisse dans mes cheveux et je grimace lorsque les doigts chauds se posent droit sur la plaie de mon crâne. Le sang suinte et coule jusque dans mon cou. Les yeux bleus de Cas' me fixent avec une intensité presque douloureuse alors que la douleur se résorbe en l'espace d'une seconde à peine. Je cligne des yeux alors que le monde cesse de tourner et que les sons redeviennent clairs et distincts. Mais Cas' reste immobile, sa main droite toujours dans mes cheveux et son regard profond me scrutant comme si je détenais les réponses à tous les secrets de l'univers. Ses pupilles sont tellement dilatées qu'il ne reste qu'un très mince cercle bleu pour les entourer.

- Dean...

Le souffle de Cas' frôle mes lèvres alors que sa voix rauque brise le silence. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il est près de moi. Son nez touche presque le mien, et ma main est sur son épaule – quand est-ce que je l'ai mise là ? Je la retire bien vite et tente de reculer la tête, mais en vain – je suis déjà appuyé contre le tronc d'arbre de tout mon long, et son bassin est pressé contre le mien. Woah. Euh.

- Cas'...

Je tourne légèrement la tête pour éviter de lui parler directement sur ses lèvres pincées. Et Benny qui nous regarde avec un sourcil haussé. Merde, quoi.

- Euh... espace personnel ?

- Oh, souffle-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Cas' plisse les yeux comme s'il s'agissait là d'une notion extrêmement complexe – alors que, sérieusement, j'avais pris le temps de lui expliquer il y a longtemps déjà – et se recule juste assez pour détacher ses hanches des miennes en retirant sa main ensanglantée de mes cheveux. Mais il reste encore bien trop près pour mon confort, et je garde la tête tournée sur le côté, sentant, horrifié, mes joues chauffer. Je le vois porter son avant-bras au niveau de ma joue droite, et l'essuyer avec la manche de son trench-coat souillé.

- Tu avais de la bave de loup-garou sur la joue, explique inutilement Cas' en reculant enfin d'un pas.

- Faites comme si j'étais pas là, surtout, ironise Benny avec un rictus narquois.

Cas' ne me quitte pas des yeux en reprenant la parole d'une voix dure et sans appel :

- Dean ne s'est pas reposé depuis trois jours. J'ai réparé les dégâts physiques, mais il a besoin de repos naturel. Assieds-toi, Dean.

- On est au moins d'accord sur ce point, concède Benny en haussant les épaules. Assis, Dean.

Oh bordel, ils vont pas s'y mettre à deux. Je lève les yeux au ciel et amorce un mouvement pour me détacher du tronc et reprendre la marche, quand la large main du vampire s'abat sur mon épaule et m'assied de force. Mes jambes affaiblies cèdent, et une fois le cul par terre, je lève les yeux vers lui avec frustration.

- Je vais bien, je t'ai dit. Il faut qu'on avance.

- Écoute ton ange pour une fois, il est moins con que toi. Il sait que t'as besoin de repos, et aussi que sa présence nous ralentit et nous met en danger.

Et voilà. C'est reparti pour un tour.

- Je ne pars pas sans Cas', dis-je avec lassitude.

Je ne fais que répéter cette phrase en boucle depuis que j'ai rencontré Benny.

- Ouais, on le saura.

Benny crache au sol un truc sanglant mêlé de poils gris, et s'éloigne de quelques pas pour s'asseoir sur un rocher et nettoyer son arme poisseuse de sang.

Je tourne les yeux vers Cas' qui est resté raide comme un piquet, et tourne la tête lentement en scrutant les alentours, les poings fermés.

- Je pense qu'on devrait être tranquilles quelques temps, murmure-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Puis, il s'accroupit pour ramasser mon arme au sol. Je ne me rappelle même pas l'avoir lâchée. Il saisit l'un des pans de son trench-coat déchiré qui traîne au sol, et entreprend d'essuyer ma lame consciencieusement. Il porte toujours ses vêtements de l'hôpital, méconnaissables sous les couches de crasse, et même son bracelet est toujours en place. Mais c'est surtout sa barbe qui le change. L'espace d'un éclair, je repense au Cas' de 2014, aux yeux vides et au sourire sans joie.

- Merci Cas'.

Cas' lève les yeux de mon arme et les plonge dans les miens, à la fois calmes et vibrants d'émotions. Une ombre de sourire éclaire brièvement son visage, et disparaît lorsqu'il baisse à nouveau les yeux. Mais une expression douce persiste, mêlée d'une tristesse sourde.

- De rien, Dean.

Cas' m'a soigné. Je me serais sûrement payé une belle commotion, sans lui. Alors que mes yeux s'égarent brièvement au niveau de ses clavicules nues que dévoile le col de son habit crasseux, une question franchit la barrière de mes lèvres malgré moi.

- Hé, Cas'... Pourquoi tu t'es pas auto-lavé avec ton mojo, comme tu le fais d'habitude ?

Cas' hausse les sourcils et lève les yeux vers moi en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Étant donné les circonstances et le danger permanent, l'apparence extérieure et l'entretien de mon hôte importent peu. Ce serait du gâchis d'énergie.

- Ouais, vu comme ça...

- D'un autre côté, je me souviens d'une époque pas si lointaine où vos semblables ne se lavaient pas et trouvaient cela tout à fait normal. C'est fascinant de voir à quel point vos standards de normalité évoluent avec le temps et selon les régions.

Je ne retiens pas un sourire alors que Cas' me tend mon arme nettoyée avec sérieux. C'est étrange. Je sais pertinemment que Cas' – _Castiel _– est un être extrêmement puissant et ancien qui devrait probablement m'inspirer crainte ou respect, mais rien à faire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant. Je lui prends l'arme des mains et la pose sur mes genoux.

Cas' reste accroupi face à moi, et continue de me fixer sans ciller, ses avant-bras posés sur ses genoux. Je sens _physiquement_ son regard sur moi. Ça me rappelle le nombre de fois où je me suis réveillé sous ce regard jusqu'à ce que je lui interdise formellement de faire ça. Flippant. Je détourne les yeux en déglutissant. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que Cas' voyait en moi, mais visiblement, ça le fascine. Suffisamment pour tourner le dos au Paradis et faire tout un tas de conneries pour moi. Avant, j'aurais pu me dire qu'il faisait tout ça pour sauver l'humanité ou je ne sais quoi, mais maintenant... Rien ne l'obligeait à se sacrifier en prenant tous les Léviathans à lui seul juste pour les garder loin de moi. Le sort de l'humanité n'est pas en jeu, ici. Il a fait ça pour moi. Il a laissé mes prières sans réponse, pour mon bien.

Pourquoi moi ? Une fois l'Apocalypse passée, je ne suis plus qu'un type normal. Un chasseur peu subtil comme il y en a tant, alcoolique sur les bords, pas foutu de garder les gens qu'il aime en vie, ni de maintenir une seule relation plus d'une année. Je ne mérite pas qu'on se sacrifie pour moi, merde.

Et ça me fait mal de réaliser qu'il a pensé que je renoncerais à lui s'il laissait mes prières sans réponse assez longtemps.

- Cas'...

Ma voix est rauque et chargée d'émotions, et je me racle la gorge en humidifiant mes lèvres sèches. Contrairement à Sam, je ne suis pas doué pour exprimer toutes ces conneries de sentiments. Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais dire en prenant la parole, mais je me retrouve tout con à dévisager Cas' en silence. J'aperçois Benny par-dessus son épaule qui s'est éloigné de plusieurs mètres et nous tourne le dos en sifflant tout bas, arme sur l'épaule, en position de guet. Intérieurement, je remercie mon pote vamp' de nous laisser un semblant d'intimité – même si je sais qu'avec son ouïe il entend la moindre de nos respirations.

- Dean ?

Je repose les yeux sur Cas' qui semble un peu inquiet, et ils dérivent malgré moi sur ses lèvres alors que je repense avec un peu trop de clarté au baiser fougueux qu'il a échangé avec Meg. Puis à la chaleur de son bassin pressé contre le mien.

Merde. Terrain dangereux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois dehors ? je dis finalement pour meubler le silence qui devient gênant. On n'a plus d'Apocalypse à contrer, et les Léviathans sont hors jeu. Tu es _libre_, Cas'... Des projets ?

Cas' baisse aussitôt les yeux et pince les lèvres, le visage neutre.

- Rien ne garantit que je passerai le portail, Dean... souffle-t-il avec douceur.

C'est comme s'il _anticipait_ un échec. Oh que non, je vais pas le laisser penser ça. Je retire mon arme de mes genoux et la pose à mes côtés, me redressant sur un genou pour me tenir à sa hauteur. Je glisse fermement ma main sur sa nuque poisseuse de sueur et de crasse, et baisse la tête pour le forcer à croiser mon regard. Il cligne des yeux une ou deux fois et me renvoie enfin mon regard avec hésitation. Il y a quelque chose de fragile et coupable à la fois dans ses yeux, et je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

- Hé, Cas'. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber cette fois. Tu m'entends ? On va trouver un moyen. On en trouve toujours un. Tu as confiance en moi ou pas ?

La tristesse se fait plus évidente dans ses yeux alors qu'il me fixe, sa main se posant sur mon genou.

- Dean...

Sa voix est si basse qu'elle envoie un frisson le long de mon échine. Je raffermis ma prise sur sa nuque, enfonçant légèrement mes ongles dans la peau grasse à la naissance des cheveux.

- Et si on n'en trouve pas, eh bien on nettoiera le Purgatoire de toutes ces saloperies jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que nous.

- Dean...

Son regard descend l'espace d'une fraction de seconde sur mes lèvres, et je vois le bout de sa langue humidifier brièvement les siennes. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge, et l'instant d'après, avant même de me rendre compte de ce qu'il m'arrive, mes yeux sont fermement clos et j'écrase mes lèvres contre celles de Cas', brutalement, comme un désespéré.

Mais qu'est-ce que je _fous_, bordel ?

L'adrénaline me submerge violemment et emporte cette question au loin. Il n'y a plus que des sensations à l'état pur qui hérissent ma peau. Son odeur corporelle, musquée et agressive, emplit mes narines et sa barbe griffe doucement mon visage.

Je l'entends émettre un son de surprise étranglé alors que sa nuque se raidit sous mes doigts, mais il ne tente pas de me repousser. Toute appréhension me quitte alors que mon cerveau déclare forfait. Grisé par la sensation de ses lèvres entrouvertes contre les miennes, je me sens incapable de réfléchir, comme en mode automatique. La pensée la moins incohérente que mon cerveau est capable d'articuler est _Cas'_, tandis que je glisse fébrilement ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure tendre et un peu gercée, lâchant sa nuque pour saisir son menton et tenter d'approfondir le baiser.

Finalement, il se détend et incline la tête sur le côté, sa langue douce et humide touchant la mienne sans aucune hésitation. Il prend même carrément le contrôle, ses mains venant encadrer mon visage avec possessivité. Sa barbe m'égratigne les lèvres et le menton, mais je m'en fous. Je retiens de justesse un gémissement lorsque sa langue s'invite dans ma bouche et caresse la mienne avec passion, puis qu'il aspire ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes comme un putain d'expert. Il change l'angle en inclinant la tête d'un mouvement fluide, approfondissant encore le baiser avec des bruits humides.

Merde, Cas' embrasse comme un dieu.

Enhardi, je pose mon autre genou à terre pour me rapprocher de lui, glissant ma main gauche sous son trench-coat et son haut crasseux, la pressant directement sur la peau collante et chaude du bas de son dos. Il me laisse l'attirer à moi,et pose ses genoux de part et d'autre des miens, les jambes écartées de sorte que nos hanches s'emboîtent fermement.

Et impossible de l'ignorer, Cas' a la gaule. _Cas' a la gaule_ – à cause de moi. Cette seule pensée achève d'enflammer mon bas-ventre. Je suis en train de rouler le patin du siècle à un putain d'ange du Seigneur, et pas n'importe lequel. _Cas'_. Et je sens son érection se presser contre mon ventre. Oh putain, mon cerveau va exploser.

J'ai la tête renversée en arrière alors qu'il me surplombe, à califourchon sur mes cuisses, ses doigts se glissant dans mes cheveux. Ma main droite agrippe son épaule comme une ancre à la réalité. Je respire avec difficulté par le nez alors que Cas' mordille ma lèvre inférieure et l'aspire avec un bruit obscène de succion. Oh _bordel_. Mon cœur a loupé un battement, je crois que je frôle la crise cardiaque.

Ses jambes puissantes enserrent mes hanches et il m'embrasse avec enthousiasme – avidité, même – sans se décoller de moi une seconde, changeant régulièrement d'angle en respirant fort par le nez. Sa langue caresse mes lèvres, mes dents, s'enroule à la mienne sans répit. Il brise le baiser juste une seconde, et j'entrouvre une paupière. Cas' me fixe d'un regard brumeux de désir, la respiration saccadée. Ses lèvres sont luisantes et humides et un filet de salive les relie aux miennes. Je déglutis avec difficulté.

- Cas'...

Il me fait taire en m'embrassant à nouveau à pleine bouche, avec une passion presque douloureuse. Stupéfait, j'émets un grognement de protestation. Woah, on se _calme _! Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on est comme ça, mais ma mâchoire commence à me faire mal, et je sens mes lèvres brûlées et irritées par les frottements de sa barbe. Je brise le baiser en baissant la tête vivement, la respiration saccadée et le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine.

Qui aurait cru que Cas' avait _ça_ en lui ?

- Dean.

Je lève la tête à la voix rocailleuse de Cas'. Il a les yeux plissés – chargés de frustration – clairement mécontent de l'interruption. Sa main encore poisseuse de sang se fixe sur ma nuque sans douceur alors qu'il tente de ré-initier le baiser. Mais je tourne la tête, pose mes lèvres à la jonction entre son cou et son épaule, et mordille tendrement la peau souillée. Son odeur corporelle musquée et âcre envahit mes sens, et même le goût salé et amer de la vieille transpiration au bout de ma langue ne parvient pas à me rebuter. Le col du trench-coat raidi par du sang séché me frôle la joue. Cas' émet un son étranglé qui ressemble à mon prénom, et esquisse un mouvement souple de hanches, appuyant par la même occasion sur mon membre dur emprisonné sous mon jean contre ma cuisse. Oh bordel, _Cas'_.

Sa chaleur corporelle qui m'enveloppe ne fait qu'augmenter, et je sens mes joues chauffer.

Je mords un peu plus fort, puis relève la tête pour tracer un sillon humide avec ma langue jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres happent le lobe de son oreille. Il refait ce truc avec ses hanches que j'encourage en pressant plus fort ma main contre la peau de son bassin, glissante de transpiration. J'accompagne son mouvement qui se fait plus insistant et ferme à chaque ondulation terriblement érotique. Un ange du Seigneur qui se frotte contre moi comme une professionnelle, putain, j'y crois pas. L'idée me fait sourire et je lâche le lobe d'oreille pour embrasser à nouveau Cas', mais avec plus de douceur et de sensualité cette fois, pour tenter de calmer ses ardeurs. Cas' semble comprendre assez vite - il répond plus doucement lui aussi, avec une tendresse proche de la dévotion, et un long frisson me parcourt.

Je ne suis qu'un humain ordinaire, je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel. Et j'ai fait de sacrées merdes dans ma vie, même sans compter tout ce temps où j'ai torturé en Enfer pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alastair. Je ne mérite pas la dévotion de Cas' et je ne pourrai jamais lui rendre la pareille pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Mais ça, au moins, c'est quelque chose que je peux lui offrir. _Ça_, je sais faire. Et si j'avais su que ce serait si _bon_, je l'aurais fait plus tôt.

Je glisse ma main le long de son torse, effleurant le haut collant de crasse jusqu'à atteindre l'élastique de son pantalon d'hôpital, ma paume frôlant la bosse dure qui tend le tissu. Cas' rompt le baiser avec une inspiration de surprise, et nous échangeons un regard lorsque j'ouvre les yeux.

- D-Dean...

Un éclair de panique traverse son visage – cette même panique qu'il avait montrée dans le « lieu de perdition ». Ce souvenir me fait sourire, et je pose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres humides et rougies. Une goutte de sueur dévale le long de ma tempe et tombe entre nous.

- Tu vas aimer, je te le promets, Cas'...

Son regard se durcit, et il hoche sérieusement de la tête comme si je venais de lui confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Il retire ses mains de mon visage comme pour me laisser de l'espace pour agir, puis baisse les yeux en haussant les sourcils, visiblement curieux. Je tire sur l'élastique et libère son pénis dur et dressé, enroulant lentement mes doigts autour. La peau est brûlante contre ma main, et légèrement collante, là aussi. La sensation est étrange, et je détaille un long moment le membre gorgé de sang dans ma main – la forme est un peu différente de la mienne, plus épaisse vers le haut, et l'aine, à la base de la verge est garnie d'épais poils noirs. Ouais, ça fait vraiment bizarre. Normal, c'est la première fois que je touche une autre bite que la mienne, et ça n'avait jamais été dans ma liste de trucs à faire dans ma vie. J'abaisse un peu ma main, décalottant le gland écarlate au bout duquel perle déjà une goutte translucide. L'odeur n'est pas fleurie, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais ça, c'est ce qui arrive quand on garde les mêmes fringues sans pouvoir se doucher pendant presque un an. Il en faut plus pour me refroidir. Je ne sens pas exactement la rose moi non plus.

Cas' se raidit quand j'entreprends d'étaler la goutte sur son gland avec mon pouce, en une lente caresse. Un sourire amusé recourbe mes lèvres quand je le vois fermer les yeux et étouffer un gémissement entre ses dents serrées. Il pose une main tremblante sur mon épaule gauche en respirant avec difficulté. Je sais ce que j'aime qu'on me fasse, il me suffit de faire pareil. Facile. Je délaisse le gland pour prendre fermement son membre en main et le branler sans hâte. La main se crispe sur mon épaule, et ce serait presque douloureux si je n'étais pas complètement fasciné par l'expression d'extase qui illumine le visage de Cas'. J'avance la tête et dépose une pluie de baisers fiévreux sur son cou en accélérant un peu le rythme.

- Attends, Dean...

Je me recule un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux – ses pupilles sont tellement dilatées que je ne vois même plus le bleu. Il esquisse un rictus en coin qui lui donne un air prédateur – _putain de merde_ –, lève lentement sa main gauche entre nous, et d'un simple mouvement souple dans l'air, je sens ma ceinture se détacher toute seule, mon jean se déboutonner tandis que la braguette s'ouvre.

Ok, là c'est de la frime.

Cas' se penche pour capturer mes lèvres avec fougue et plonger sans une once d'hésitation sa main dans mon jean, et même directement dans mes sous-vêtements, pour y cueillir mon sexe et le sortir à l'air libre. Woah, _woah_. Pour un ange vierge, il sait prendre les devants. Ou il apprend vite. Ou encore il a regardé trop de porno.

En effet, il ne perd pas de temps et saisit nos deux érections dans sa main chaude et ferme encore maculée de mon sang. J'en oublie quelques secondes de respirer dans le baiser alors que son pouce caresse nos deux glands. Oh merde, il apprend vite – et il est _doué_. Son geste de poignet est souple et régulier – méthodique – et je ne peux retenir un grognement rauque lorsqu'il accélère le rythme et mordille ma lèvre inférieure avant de la libérer. La tension brûlante dans mon ventre s'accentue. Je vais jouir comme un ado avec ces conneries. Mais là.. Là je suis tellement proche... Le plaisir est tellement intense, et je sens son sexe pulser contre le mien, et – oh _bordel_...

Ses yeux sont baissés sur son œuvre et je vois ses cils frémir. Même si ses joues sont rouges, il fronce les sourcils avec une expression d'intense concentration, comme s'il était en train de buter un démon. Et lorsqu'il penche la tête pour aspirer la peau sous mon oreille, tout devient blanc et l'orgasme me frappe de plein fouet – violemment, avec plusieurs saccades successives. Je m'entends émettre un long gémissement sourd, mais j'en ai rien à foutre. C'est trop _bon_, putain.

Je retombe brutalement dans la réalité, droit dans les yeux emplis de désir et de fascination de Cas' qui me contemple fixement, les lèvres entrouvertes et le souffle saccadé. Je me rends alors compte que sa main et nos deux sexes sont couverts de ma semence, et qu'il a cessé de bouger alors que lui-même n'a pas encore atteint la jouissance.

Perdre le contrôle _avant_ un vierge de plusieurs milliers – millions ? – d'années est un sacré coup pour mon ego, mais je chasse cette pensée, bien décidé à faire expérimenter à Cas' ce que je viens de goûter – ce que lui n'a jamais connu encore. Je chasse sa main de son membre et prends le relais tandis que le mien s'amollit contre mon ventre. Le sperme chaud sert de lubrifiant alors que j'imprime un mouvement de va-et-vient fluide, accélérant progressivement sans quitter Cas' du regard. Il écarquille les yeux et me fixe sans ciller, sa respiration se faisant irrégulière et son corps se crispant. Un éclair de panique traverse à nouveau son regard.

- Dean, je...

- Shhh...

Et soudain, il se raidit, ferme les yeux et renverse la tête en arrière en un long cri silencieux tandis que des giclées chaudes se répandent sur ma main et ma manche, et qu'il manque de me broyer l'épaule au passage.

Le corps de Cas' se décrispe et il baisse la tête. Il cligne des yeux et me regarde avec un air stupéfait, ses cheveux en bataille et les joues rouges. L'air complètement débauché.

- C'était...

- Génial, je sais.

- … fort plaisant, achève-t-il d'une voix rauque et à nouveau mesurée.

Un large sourire suffisant s'étale sur mon visage.

- Ça y est, vous avez fini ? » nous coupe brusquement une voix traînante quelques mètres plus loin.

Oh merde. Benny. Je l'avais complètement oublié.


End file.
